Things We Do for Love
by Lori94
Summary: How would a couple who already plays around in BDSM get to be lifestylers? Bella and Edward  demonstrate my version of events. WARNING! IN THIS STORY, DOMMELLA HAS GONE TO THE DARK SIDE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF THAT PLEASE DON'T READ! One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**Things We Do for Love**_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of Female Led Relationships or BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.

_**WARNING! IN THIS STORY, DOMMELLA HAS GONE TO THE DARK SIDE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF THAT PLEASE DON'T READ!**_

**Bella's POV**

"I feel very conflicted right now. On one hand, I hope that waitress gets fired! On the other hand, I know she'd probably have a hard time finding a new job, so I hope she doesn't." I comment.

"Oh, I know! The job market is so bad right now. By the way, has Edward found a new position yet?" Alice asks me as we walk out of the restaurant. We'd just had lunch and the waitress not only messed up our orders, but kept us waiting for our food; and the check took more then twenty minutes to reach us!

"Not yet, Ali, but he's truly looking hard and he does lots of things around the house including some yardwork so I really can't complain." I reply. "Why…?"

"Well, I was sworn to secrecy, so you didn't hear this from me, but I just can't keep you in the dark like this." She motions me closer. "Carlisle is thinking of promoting you."

I squeal. "Really? If I got a promotion, Edward could just stay home! We could have kids and he could be the stay-at-home parent while I continue to work! I'd love that!"

"Well, Carlisle is considering both you and Victoria for this promotion. You have to WOW him, Bells." She whispers. "You need to think hard about a way to impress him."

"I'll give it some thought and let you know." I tell her as we part.

Driving home I find my mind wandering to Edward. Will he be happy about my possible promotion? I wonder if he'll let me play the dominant role in bed this weekend. I'm really in need of an ego boost. Pulling into the driveway of the house I share with my husband, Edward, I look around and smile. The lawn is mown, the garden is neat, and the façade of the house itself is in good repair…just like he promised when he lost his job back in February of this year. My hubby is a good man and keeps his word.

I walk up to the door and find him just coming out of the shower. Since it's Friday and I'm off for two whole days, I kiss him in greeting and take him into our bedroom for some loving. After our little love-fest, I nap while Edward showers again and, when I awaken, I hear a buzzing noise. Looking around, I see Edward's phone; he's got a text message. Thinking it might be important, I open it and find:

**~Mmmm, it feels sooo good to have my cock in your ass, Eddie. ~**

My body goes numb. My brain's only thought is 'who the FUCK is sexting with my man' and I'm going to find out. I look at the last several messages and find that this has been going on for almost a month. I dial the number that he's sexting to.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hey, man, I thought you didn't want to do this verbally! What's up?"

"Who is this?" I ask indignantly.

"Uhmmm…Mike…Who is this?" The voice says.

"This is Bella, Edward's wife. Who, the hell, are you, Mike?" I demand.

"Uh, I'm an old friend of Edward's…We went to college together and we worked together for a while…even went on a few dates …What is it to you?" The interloper asks.

'_What is it to me? Is this asshole kidding me?'_ I decide to inform him that I'm wise to their arrangement. "I saw your texts, you ass, and they're quite obviously not platonic communications from an 'old friend'! Now tell me why you've been sexting with him!"

"Ok, well, he called to find out how the job hunt has been going with me and some of our other former co-workers. I told him how I'd not only lost the last temp job I had, but my boyfriend Eric left me because he couldn't deal with my attraction to women as well as men. He told me how great it was that you understood his bi-sexuality and how you sometimes used a dildo to give him the feel of a cock in his ass. We talked and one of the things he said was that you hadn't done that in a while and he missed having a cock to fuck him. I offered to talk dirty to him while he masturbated with a dildo. He said texting was more discrete so I put the dirty talk into texts." Mike explained. "We don't do it very often! Look; I'm really sorry, Bella. I wasn't trying to be a home-wrecker!"

"Well, I'm quite certain that I can keep him satisfied without your help. I don't ever want to see your name or number on any of our phone bills. No e-mails or contact on Twitter or Facebook either! No contact of any kind. I'll inform Edward of the new rules very soon." I hang up and then erase his number from Edward's phone along with all the texts I can find from that phone number. I also log onto his Facebook and Twitter accounts, making sure to block any and all 'Mike's' I see while a plan of action forms in my brain. Using my phone, I call Alice because if it has to do with shopping, she'll know where to go. "Hey, Ali; I need your help! I need to find someplace that sells good quality BDSM gear."

She gasps. "Why, Bella?"

"My husband has been sexting behind my back and I need to teach him a lesson in discipline and respect." I say with confidence.

"Hang on a sec, Bells." She says before speaking to someone that I can't hear. "Bella, I think we can trust you… Am I right?"

"Of course, you can trust me, Alice…" I slightly alarmed.

"Rose, Carlisle and I have something to tell you, so I need you to come to this address in an hour." She gives me the address and we hang up.

I get dressed and yell out to my husband that I'll be gone for a while. I drive along the winding roads and find the place with just a few minutes to spare. I knock on the door and when it opens, I see Rosalie in the background with Alice and Carlisle standing at the side of the door.

"Come in, Bella dear." Carlisle says.

I walk in and I'm told to have a seat. I look around and see no actual chairs, just Jasper and Emmett kneeling on the floor, apparently naked, while Esme stands in the corner. Her red ass is on perfect display. I try not to react. "Where should I sit?"

Rose points to Emmett who bends all the way to his elbows and flattens his back. "Emmett is free; you can sit there."

I frown and, feeling a tad bit awkward, do as she said.

"Bella, as you can see some of us, in this room are clearly in control and more Dominant then the others. You are clearly among that group." Carlisle tells me. "Alice told us about Edward's transgression and we want to help you deal with it."

"Yes, well Edward and I have played BDSM games and such…He always lets me be in charge." I reply.

Carlisle smiles at Alice for a moment and then looks at me. "That's because he is clearly submissive to you and needs a firm hand to give him the discipline he desires. Alice, Rose and I can teach you how to safely and lovingly give him that."

I smile. "I'd love that, sir."

"So what you'll do is bring him over to our home. You'll instruct him that if he impresses the three of us, you will get a promotion at work. I know Alice told you about that, by the way, and I'd already decided to give it to you before we got your phone call." He tells me. "Now, here's the plan…"

_Sunday night…_

After our weekend fun with me in charge, I sit with Edward. "Edward, you know how much I love playing these games when I have a high pressure situation coming up? Well, I just found out that my bosses, the Cullens, are planning to promote someone to Director in my division. They have two people in mind and they've decided to have a private dinner party for us; one for Victoria and one for me. It will be just the Cullen family and the two of us on Friday night. We have to impress them… Now, more then ever, I need the powerful ego boost I get from teasing and playing with you; not to mention fucking you with my strap-on…so I hope you don't mind if we play 'Mistress Bella' again in a few days?" I ask my husband as I play with the hairs on his chest.

He takes a breath and shakes his head indicating the he doesn't mind being a servant to my pleasure again later in the week.

_Tuesday night…_

I wink at Alice and Rosalie on my way out of the office. They helped me plan out the next few nights. I'm starting out lightly for tonight and then tomorrow night gets a little more intense. On Thursday, I'll turn it up another notch and Friday will be the dinner party.

Driving home I decide to call Edward to have him ready for me. Using my Bluetooth, I make the call and as soon as he answers, I say, "I want my pretty boy kneeling at the door when I get home today, and I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Bella…" I hear him say before we hang up.

I pull into the driveway and smile. The door is just barely ajar and I won't even need my key. I walk up to the door and push it open. Edward is naked and kneeling facing the door. "What a good little boy you are!" I lean down to pet his hair; he remains silent. I grab the hair at the nape of his neck and tug.

He whines looking up.

"Follow me to our bedroom. You will give me a backrub and then you will make dinner while I nap." I demand.

After dinner, I have him put in my favorite movie and give me a foot massage. Then we go to bed where I tease and stroke his beautiful cock. He's had so much practice in holding back his orgasms and he's gotten very good at it because I just love to lick and suck his big beautiful cock while he remains as still as possible until I allow him to cum into a pile of thick napkins. I hate the taste of cum so I never swallow when I blow him. After slowly fucking his ass with my strap-on dildo in the face to face position and leaving him in an almost painfully horny state, I inform him that he must meet me at the door for the next two days the same way he did today.

_Wednesday…_

When I wake up, breakfast is ready and I make him feed it to me before I shower and dress for work. On my way out the door, I tell him that he may do and wear anything he'd like until I get home. The workday goes slowly because I know what's waiting at home for me. Rosalie and Alice take me to lunch, where I give them the detailed report of last night's activities. Alice reminds me that I need to be just a bit harsher tonight so that it escalates at an even rate. We don't want to shock him too badly, just teach him a lesson and introduce him to his…I mean 'our' … new lifestyle.

He greets me at the door in the same way as yesterday. He makes dinner but burns himself on the oven.

I smile. "Edward, I'm going to have to punish you tonight. You harmed yourself. Whether it was intentional or not, I don't want you to cause harm to any part of your body. I like it just the way it is."

He nods and curses as he drops a fork on the floor.

"Language, Edward! What would your mother say if she were with us today?" I reprimand.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He says.

"I know but I still have to punish you." I tap my chin. "No orgasm will be allowed for you today. After dinner, you will lick my pussy and go directly to bed. I'll still fuck you with my strap-on, later, but you don't get to cum."

He nods in reluctant acceptance and the night goes as planned with no further drama.

_Thursday…_

I tell Rosalie and Alice about the night before at lunch again and they remind me to step it up. They also send me home early so I can surprise him.

He's in the garden when I pull into our driveway and his face turns to horrified shock. "Bella, please forgive me for not being ready for you! I didn't think you'd be home until later…"

I cut him off. "I was told to come home a little early today. They don't want to overload me before my possible promotion. I didn't call to warn you because I wanted to see what you do with your time when I'm not here. I'm glad to see that you're taking care of our home and property and not talking with friends on Facebook or Twitter."

"I'm glad you're pleased with me today." Edward answers.

"Come, Edward; I want another massage. After that, you will cook dinner again." I tell him.

"Yes, Bella," He says.

As I eat my food, I contemplate what to make him do for me before I fuck him hard with the strap-on. "Edward, do you truly like it when I use the strap-on to fuck you?"

He looks down. "Yes, Bella; I wouldn't lie to you."

"Well I'm so glad to hear that, but I want you to prove to me that you enjoy it." I say.

"How?" He asks without hesitation.

'_What's the most outrageous thing I can make him do to prove this to me?'_ I think to myself. "First of all, you will crawl for me for the rest of the night. If you have a task that requires you to stand that's fine, but you will crawl when traversing the distance of point-A to point-B. Also, when we go to bed, I want to hear you beg for it. I want you to sound desperate…sound like you can't live without my cock in your ass. Am I understood?"

He nods.

"Go over and put on a movie for me. After that, the dishes need to be done." I command.

He gets to his knees and crawls across the room to the TV and DVD player. He pulls out Dirty Dancing and sets it up for me before getting back to his knees and crawling out of the room.

I smile and watch the movie until he rejoins me. "Good boy, Edward, now rub my feet until the end of the movie." He does as he's asked and, as soon as the credits roll, I order him to put the movie away and meet me in the bedroom. I watch him crawl across the room again and then I get up and walk to the bedroom. I sit on the end of the bed naked except for the strap-on harness.

As he crawls into the bedroom, I smile at him. "Hello, my beautiful boy. You've done a good job so far of convincing me that you like being fucked with my dildo, but I want to hear you beg for it before I give you a good fucking."

He nods once before his pleas begin. "Bella, please fuck me in the ass with your beautiful cock?"

"Well, you've asked nicely, but I'm pretty sure that I told you to beg…" I comment.

"Please, Bella; please, please fuck my ass." He begs passionately. "I want it in me so bad. Please, fuck me?"

I lean forward and kiss his lips hard and demanding. I can't wait for tomorrow night, when Carlisle and I tell him of his new status in our relationship. He whimpers as I break the contact and I grin as I reveal the dildo I've chosen to use on him tonight. It's the biggest we own and I've only used it on him a few times since I bought it last year for Valentines Day. It's also purple and sparkly.

His eyes widen as he looks at it. "Bella, please fuck me? Please? I really want your cock in me."

"What kind of cock is it, Edward?" I ask.

"Please fuck me with your big, purple, sparkly cock, Bella? Please?" He implores me.

"First you must kiss it for me, Edward." I say pointing at it.

He crawls to me and kisses the dildo.

"Now you will suck it for a moment." I say. I've never had him do that.

He looks up at me shocked but I see willingness as he follows my orders.

I smile and point to the bed. "Get on all fours on our bed, Edward."

"All fours…?" He asks.

"Yes, I want to feel like I'm above you tonight. I'm not just in-charge; I own your ass tonight, Edward." I say with a grin.

He gets into position with a small amount of apprehension as I walk around him.

"Get down to your elbows but keep your ass in the air. Yes, that's better." I say getting on the bed behind him with a small bottle of lubricant.

I drip the lube directly onto his hole and push two fingers in without warning him, smiling as he grunts and whines. I adjust the dildo to give me my stimulation before I place the head of my plastic prick to his opening. Then I push it into him, feeling the power as I slam my cock into his ass again and again.

He soon begs for release but I deny him a few times before granting his request. When he is spent, I pet his head and wipe the tears he'd shed as I fucked him senseless. I love the way fucking him makes me feel. I could conquer the world after a session like that one…

_Friday…_

I tell him to relax while I'm at work today because I want him rested and calm for this evening's activities.

**Edward's POV**

Bella walks in our front door and calls out my name. "Edward…?"

"Yes, love?" I call back as I make my way to her side. Since I was laid off several months ago, I just work around the house, so she likes for me to welcome her home at the end of her work day. The past few days have been kind of stressful and I was required to kneel (as per a game we play) but today I was able to relax. I guess it's because tonight is special. Bella is taking me to a dinner party at her bosses' family home. I've met them all on occasion but we've never spent a lot of time with them and this will be a wonderful chance to get to know them all.

"There you are! Are you almost ready to go?" She asks.

"Yes, Bella, I was just waiting for you to come home before I got dressed." I tell her. I know she likes to approve my attire for special events.

"Well, I'm home. Let me see what you plan to wear." Bella demands.

I lead her into our bedroom and show her the khaki pants and pale blue dress shirt.

"This is good, but you need a tie." My wife says as she picks up a navy blue and silver one. Then she places the tie around my neck and ties it into place. "This is a very important dinner party, Edward. It's not just about me impressing my bosses. You have to impress them too."

"Why, Bella? I don't understand; what do I have to do with your job?" I answer as she looks me up and down. I feel like a piece of meat.

"My sweet Edward, these people are placing me in a position of power and they need to know I command respect even in my own home." She says. "You will help me convince them of that, won't you?"

"Of course, love." I say. Of course I respect her; she still has a job. She takes care of my emotional and sexual needs. She loves me and I love her. I help her into the car and as I drive us to her bosses' home, I feel a slight ache in my backside. It's a good ache. For the past three nights, Bella and I have engaged in anal sex…I'm always the receiver because I'm bisexual and I truly enjoy feeling her rubber rod inside me.

When we get to the address, we're led by staff members into the dining area and told which places are ours. Her bosses and their spouses join us and are seated quickly. The Cullen family is made up of three beautiful couples. Carlisle and Esme are the mother and father. Alice and Emmett are their adopted children. Emmett's wife, Rosalie, is a gorgeous blonde bombshell who looks like she knows how to get what she wants. On the other hand, Alice's husband, Jasper, is a demure sweet looking man who looks like he'd do anything for his wife…like me. The staff serves our food and conversation flows.

After we've eaten, it is announced that the entertainment portion of the evening will begin shortly. Bella squeezes my hand as she stands and says, "Be good."

Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice lead Bella into the living-room while Jasper, Emmett and Esme take me to another room.

"What's going on?" I ask my hosts.

"Did she tell you what to expect?" Esme asks.

I just shake my head.

"Answer our questions verbally from here on and we'll tell you what you need to know, Edward." She says. "Your wife is the major breadwinner in your house?"

"Yes, I was laid off several months ago. Now I work around the house." I tell them.

"You do the housework and drive her around…You do anything and everything for her?" Jasper asks nodding.

"Yes…" I answer cautiously.

"Let me ask you this… Would you do anything for her…sexually?" Emmett asks.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with her job?" I demand.

"If you answer our question, we'll answer yours…" Esme says sharply.

"Yes, sexually…I'm open to a lot of things…" I blush. "Bella knows I'm bi-sexual."

"Ok, first, you need to understand that Carlisle only promotes people who know how to command the respect of their peers. This is a test for her. Alice and Rosalie got the same test." Esme responds quietly. "Her future at Cullen Inc. depends on your performance out there tonight."

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"You just need to follow orders, Edward. Can you do that?" She asks.

I nod worriedly.

"Good because…it's time. Strip down to nothing." Esme orders me before going out to talk to her husband.

"What, here…NOW?" I ask, looking at the guys.

"Yes, Bella has made you into a sexual submissive. You and the three of us have to go out there and do whatever they…our Dominant spouses…demand." Jasper tells me. "If you don't, she's not going any further in Carlisle's company…Now strip."

In shock, I toe off my shoes, loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt. I somehow forget that this can technically be construed as discrimination which is illegal.

Emmett and Jasper pull off their clothes also and are nude when Esme comes back.

"Bella has requested that you keep the tie on, Edward." She says as she grips their cocks and strokes them a few times.

I nod and tighten it a little more.

"Good, Carlisle is looking forward to some male submission. I'll be taking care of Alice and Rose. Bella will be sharing you, Emmett and Jasper with Carlisle." Esme continues as she undresses. "Have you ever had full intercourse with a male?"

"Yes, but not since I met Bella…Although, she has taken me anally with a dildo on quite a few occasions." I say in a soft voice, recalling all the times she's fucked me.

She smirks. "When was the last time?"

I cringe. "She's done it for the past three nights."

"Was it a fairly big dildo?" She smiles.

I nod and sigh. I should've known something was coming…or at least suspected.

"Then you'll be fine when Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper fuck you tonight." Esme pats my shoulder and grips my tie tightly in her fist. "Now c'mon!"

Emmett and Jasper each take hold of my arms and pull me toward the living-room where Bella and Carlisle are sitting on the couch. Alice and Rose are on the love seat.

Esme uses a loud voice to announce, "Master, I present to you and your guest, Edward, Bella's submissive husband."

I'm brought in to stand before them all.

Alice and Rose come over to me and while their husbands hold me the women touch my chest and fondle my ass, cock and balls.

I just stare at my wife who smiles softly back at me.

"Esme, you have your orders. You belong to Alice and Rosalie for the evening. I expect you in my bed at midnight." Carlisle says offhand.

The women each take hold of one of her nipples and that's how they lead her out of the room, leaving me with my wife and the Cullen men.

Carlisle stands and walks around me as Jasper and Emmett force me to my knees. "I'm told that you have extraordinary control of your orgasms, Edward."

"Uhm, yeah…well, Bella really enjoys sucking and teasing my cock, but hates the taste of cum…I just wanted to make my wife happy so I kind of trained myself to keep from cumming long enough for her to enjoy herself but cum when she asks me to." I say feeling my face flush as I admit this.

"First of all, young man, when you are in an environment like this one, you will call Bella 'Mistress' and I am 'Sir' or 'Master'; Bella will instruct you which to use in which situation." He smirks.

Saying nothing, I look at her.

"When I'm in your company, you may address him as 'Sir'. If you are ever alone with him, you can call him 'Master'. Am I understood?" She asks from her seat.

I nod.

"Edward, I want you to know that I still love you as much, if not more then, I always have. I am sharing you with this family not just because of my possible promotion but also because I want you to enjoy our sex life more then you have been of late." Bella says, standing up. "I saw the texts between you and Mike, you slut. I can't believe you've been sexting again. After I caught you the last time, you said you'd stop."

'_Uh, oh…'_ I stare at her again in shock. _'I wonder why she didn't say anything about finding the texts.'_

"I spoke to him," She goes on as she approaches me. "He told me what you said about having missed a real cock inside you."

'_I'm in big trouble now.'_ I think.

She pinches my ear. "Don't worry, though, I took control of the situation and told him I would keep you satisfied. Then I erased his number from your phone. I also blocked all 'Mikes' from your Twitter and Facebook accounts. When we get home you will remove anything I may have missed."

I wince at the pain. _'She must've planned this…oh my God; this is partly a punishment.'_

"You should also know, I've decided that you will not be getting a new job, Edward." She continues. "You'll be too busy, now… satisfying three cocks. They will also satisfy you, but only if their spouse and I allow it. I'm going to watch them play with you and perhaps I'll join in their play."

It clicks in my mind that the past three nights have also been a punishment… Wow, I can't believe I didn't see it before!

"I've had enough of pussy for now, and I'm in the mood for cock, balls and ass. Bella, you're his Mistress…Would you like to spank him for his insult." Carlisle asks my wife.

"I would like to spank him, but I'd also love to see you or one of the boys spank him." She says. "I think I'll go first. Could you bring him over here, boys?"

Jasper and Emmett drag me to her side and bend me over her lap.

I don't fight it because I know I did a bad thing.

"Who should be Eddie's first blow job in three years?" Bella asks Carlisle as she takes my tie off.

"I'd love to have his sweet pouty lips wrapped around my cock, Bella." Carlisle says.

"Do you hear that Eddie?" She asks. "Carlisle wants to be the first one in your mouth…I wonder if he should be the first real cock to fuck your ass in three years also…Would you like that?"

We'd played around in the past with BDSM and stuff but I never thought she'd take it this far…I hope this is just a once in a while thing and not an every day thing. I nod looking at the floor.

Suddenly, Emmett drags my hands behind me and I feel something being tied around my wrists.

Jasper holds something in front of my face and I see that it's a hairbrush. "This is what my wife uses to punish me, Edward. I was ordered to bring it down for Bella's use. It'll hurt but its better then Master's cane or belt."

"This is my wife's favorite paddle, Edward." Emmett says, taking Jasper place for a moment. "I was ordered to bring it down for Bella's use. It'll hurt but its better then Master's cane or belt."

"This is what I use to reprimand my submissives, Edward. It's a thin rattan cane. Make no mistake; it hurts like hell, but it gets the job done." Carlisle says showing it to me. "My wife and the boys find that this is less painful than the belt."

It hits me abruptly…this is really happening. I'm being made into Bella's slave instead of husband. She's going to spank me. She's going to let these men spank, paddle, cane, and fuck my ass! You'd think that I'd be upset or scared or even angry, but I'm just really horny.

"I think the boy likes the idea." Carlisle says fondling my balls from behind me.

"Edward, open your mouth for him. I'm going to spank you with my hand first." She says, laying her hand on my ass.

I open my mouth just as he grips my hair. His cock encounters my tongue as I feel the first blow being delivered. Carlisle begins to fuck my mouth as she uses her hand to make my ass pink. After ten slaps with her hand, she stops and I find myself repositioned over the coffee table. Suddenly I have my mouth full of Jasper's long, two inch thick cock. Mistress is using the hairbrush on my ass now and the sting of the wooden brush as it makes contact with my skin makes me moan around Jasper's prick. Next comes the paddle, and I start to cry as I feel my mouth being invaded by Emmett's thick and meaty cock.

They all stop and suddenly Bella kneels down at my level. She wipes my tears with a tissue and comforts me. "Hush, love… I'm only doing this so you can learn right from wrong. You're my husband, not Mike's, and it's wrong to text with him about sexual matters. Do you understand?"

I nod frantically. "I understand, Bella; I'm so sorry! Can we please go home now?"

"No, sweetheart; you have to be fully punished. Otherwise I can't be secure in your submission to me." She says petting my head.

What am I, a dog? I ask mentally. "B-But, Bella…"

"Uh, uh! I'm your Mistress now, slut, and you will address me as such." Bella says sternly. "Emmett, please get back in position."

Emmett places the head of his dick to my lips.

"Edward, please don't be difficult. I want this arrangement to bring you as much pleasure as it will bring to the rest of us." She says. "Now, open your mouth and accept the rest of your punishment."

The paddle makes contact with my thighs and then my already sore ass but I continue to suck the cock in my mouth.

"Carlisle, can you show me how to use the cane?" She asks when she's finished paddling.

"Of course, my dear girl; hold it like this." He says. "Now swing it down, hitting only the fleshy area of his ass and thighs. Never use this or any of the hard impact toys on the back or spine."

She nods. "Ok, I understand."

The cane whistles as it descends on me. Five swings later, I'm mentally begging to be released and let up. Bella smiles softly and directs me to face her. Emmett's cock is removed from my mouth and the men help me get to my feet.

"This is your cell phone, Edward. Mine, your parents', your job's and the Cullen house's numbers are the only ones I ever want to see in the call history. Am I clear, slut?" Bella asks.

I look down at the floor. "Yes, Bell- Mistress."

"That's my good boy." She grins. "Now I want you to suck Carlisle off while Jasper fucks your ass for my entertainment. When you've swallowed every drop of Carlisle's cum, Emmett will be next. When Jasper has deposited his load in your ass for me, Carlisle will fuck you."

"Yes, Mistress…" I reply, quietly getting to my knees. Once again my mouth is full with Carlisle's prick, but now I feel my ass being fingered and stretched. Tears flood my eyes. Jasper's dick slides into me and I moan around Carlisle's cock; his cum flows into my mouth. I pant as Jasper slowly moves inside my body. Emmett asks if he may kiss me, but Mistress denies him, saying that a slut only needs fucking and sucking. He then slams his cock as far into my mouth and throat as I can take him. Jasper's motions get a little faster and just as Emmett cums, so does Jasper. Carlisle smiles as he pulls Jasper out of my opening only to fill it himself.

"Jasper, get me a washcloth and some warm water." Mistress demands.

He bows and heads off. When he returns, I watch as Bella uses the water and cloth to wash his cock and balls.

"I don't want my slut to get butt germs, so I'm making sure to clean Jasper's cock before you suck it." Mistress says. "Emmett, you get to give my pussy some special attention."

When she's done, Jasper's cock fills my mouth again and I watch Emmett pleasure Bella orally. Suddenly, Carlisle yells a string of obscenities and fills my ass with cum.

"Oh goodie! Emmett, it's your turn to fuck my slut! Put your meaty cock in him." Bella demands. "Edward, are you close to cumming yet?"

I sigh. "No, Mistress, I've been too shocked and scared to think about my own pleasure. If you wish it, I can try to get harder and hornier for your pleasure."

"I don't wish it, actually, slut. You will let Emmett cum in your ass and then I'll play with your cock for a little while as they watch. I'll think about letting you cum later." She taunts me.

I whimper as I feel Emmett move in behind me. His cock head pushes into my ass and I groan as he fills the opening. Bella giggles and reaches under me to begin her cock-teasing. Her sharp fingernails scrape across the head of my dick before she swipes the slit with the pad of her thumb. With the mood she's in if I show no reaction, I'll probably get slapped or something, so I make sure to moan and whimper a little.

"Emmett, would you like to make the slut cum for us?" She asks.

"I'd love to; Miss, but Carlisle might want first choice." Emmett says.

I just sit there as they discuss my next orgasm. Bella pinches the skin in my pubic area, pulling the hair that's there also. I grunt and whine as Emmett moves a bit faster. Just when I think she's done teasing me, her thumb and forefinger pinch the tip of my cock hard. Carlisle's fingers find my nipples at the same time and he pinches too, causing me to scream in pain. Tears run down my face as I feel my bowels being filled for the third time in an hour.

Suddenly, my body is abandoned and I'm bound in yet another position. My legs are spread wide and bent at the knees while my arms are stretched above my head. Jasper puts a ball-gag in my mouth and Bella rolls a condom onto my dick.

"This is so you won't make a mess, slut. It's ultra-thin so you'll still feel anything we do." She says as she adds a rubber cock-ring and bullet vibrator near the head of my rapidly hardening member.

I close my eyes and await my fate.

"You will try like hell not to cum, slut." She says menacingly. "But you will fail…I'm going to force you to cum with this bullet vibrator and this electro-box."

As I lay there I feel things being attached to me. I open my eyes and look down. My balls have three or four small patches stuck on them while my cock-head has one…the shaft of my cock also has two patches, and each patch has two wires attached to it. The bullet vibrator turns on with the flick of the tiny switch. Clamps are now placed on my nipples and a dildo that is larger then I've ever been penetrated with is forced into my cum-filled ass. The men and Bella sit around me and they pass the electro-box around randomly pushing buttons. I cry out in pain and sometimes in pleasure as her hand moves the dildo. All the different sensations combine and I can't control it any longer. My cock erupts with cum like lava from a volcano. My orgasm seems to go on forever and then my vision clouds over.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asks.

My eyes flutter open to find her petting my hair again.

"Emmett and Jasper cleaned your body with their tongues after you passed out; you broke the condom with the amount of cum you produced. I'm going to take you home for now, slut, so stand and follow me." Bella informs me, tugging lightly on something around my neck. "Carlisle is gifting me with what he calls the Dominant's starter pack. I've got the equipment on you already, you see? The collar and leash are here. The nipple clamps are in place and your chastity device is locked on also, along with your butt plug; you're all decked out like a slave. Isn't that nice?"

I just nod and get up after she pats the plastic thing confining my cock in a cage.

"We are now in what is called a Female Led Relationship, Edward, and Carlisle will continue helping me introduce you to our new lifestyle." Bella says as I follow her to our car with a sigh of resignation and reluctant acceptance.

* * *

Thanks for betaing this, hnwhitlock2000! I know my imagination shocked you and I'm sorry about that. You did a good job on this!


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW!

**Not an Update: DO NOT REVIEW!**

I've entered a contest! I will have **2 **entries.

If you can guess which stories are mine I'll put a shout out in my next chapter of SH and HM that I'm currently working on.

DATES TO REMEMBER

**April 1 - May 10th** -Accepting Entries

**May 13 - May 27** -Voting open

**May 31st** - Winners announced

Please read ALL the stories in this contest and review them.

I look forward to seeing your guesses!

http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers


End file.
